In order to prevent damages to articles caused by shaking or falling during storage or transport, a stretch film dispenser is used for packing the articles. A conventional stretch film dispenser comprises a frame. The frame is provided with a film mounting unit and a film dispensing unit. The film mounting unit is provided with a film roll. A free end of the film roll is wound around the film dispensing unit. For packing an article, one end of the film is attached to the surface of the article, and then the frame is displaced for packing. However, when the article is packed, the film needs to generate tension to be tightly attached to the outside of the article. Therefore, an adjustment member is disposed on the top of the frame corresponding in position to the film dispensing unit. The adjustment member adjusts the tension of the film in a downward rotation manner.
However, the adjustment member is adjusted in a threaded stepless manner, so the time to adjust the adjustment member is long. After using for a period of time, the adjustment member may fall off and must be frequently adjusted. The packing process is quite complicated. In addition, the adjustment member is a screw. When the adjustment member is rotated in an opposite direction, the adjustment member may fall off easily. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.